The Story of the Kuroi Kaze
by Shadlay
Summary: Shadow's got a secret. Based of Othello/Guro Guro Pon Chan. Please R


An Emerald Necklace

**This first chapter is a bit of a test so if I get 5 reviews I'll continue if not, well I won't. This takes place in Sonic X. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters. But I do own some of the songs that are going to be in this fic.**

Chris dug into his slightly burnt Sheppard's pie, the one he had made in home economics. The top layer of potato was surprisingly creamy and Chris smiled as his tongue plunged into the pie. After Sonic and the others had come back to his world after defeating the villainous Metarex, he felt that they deserved a break. Even Eggman seemed to have settled down a bit.

After Chris finished his pie, he looked up to see his friend Francis run up to him with a poster in her hand. She stopped a few feet away from him, gasped for breath and showed him the poster. On the poster was a tall teenager, with black hair and slightly gothic clothes. He was wearing tinted sunglasses and his hair was streaked with red. Under his black T-shirt was black an under-shirt which had long-sleeves with red stripes down the sleeves. The most distinguishing feature was a black piece of leather with what looked like a miniature Chaos emerald. The boy was moderately good-looking, and slightly familiar.

"It's Kuroi Kaze! He's the best singer of the centenary! And he's hot!" she squealed happily. Chris frowned confused by the female's attraction. Then again most males don't know how girls work.

"And best thing is he's gonna perform at our prom night!" Francis said. Chris smiled. "That's great!" he said. "Is he any good at rock?"

"Is he?" Francis said

OoO

Sonic the hedgehog was taking his hourly run. Their lives on earth had been very comfortable and everyone had taking to it perfectly, even Shadow. 'Wow.' Sonic thought to himself. Shadow was a hard guy to please, even if you fed him up on happy drugs he would crack a smile.

Sonic now zoomed into station square, feeling the wind rattle his blue quills. Something was different. Everyone was plastered to the walls, and Sonic had to investigate. He walked up to the wall and pushed through the crowd. There on the wall was a poster of a tall adolescence, who was black haired and attractive. Sonic instantly recognised the man.

OoO

Chris was half way through his walk home when he saw a hoard of people chasing someone. Just in front of the crowd was the star that Francis had shown him earlier that day. The boy was having a hard time keeping away from the mob. Chris dived into an ally way, attempting to dodge from the crowd. The singer noticed this tactic, and followed suit.

The pursuing crowd charged forward, ignoring the boys hiding in the garbage. Five minutes passed in silence, until the singer turned round to thank Chris. Chris stared.

"Are you okay?" the star asked. Chris nodded.

"Thank you for saving me." He said, nodding curtly. "You certainly are quick thinker." Chris stood up and shook hands with him. "See ya kid."

Kuroi got up and left. Chris thought for a moment and went home.

Chris entered his house a few minutes later. Cream was in front of the T.V, dancing away at her favourite show, which had a large purple monster on it. He was moving around like an eel. Knuckles was up at his shrine, and Rouge was staying in a government apartment. The Chaotix were in there tiny building and refused Chris's offer to live with him. Shadow had decided to stay, and was currently working as Rouge's assistant.

Chris sat on the coach and watched Cream dance.

Later

Everyone was at the dinner table, having there dinner. It was spaghetti with meatballs and everyone was chattering away. Shadow was arguing with Sonic, and cream and Amy were talking about a new magazine or something.

Suddenly Sonic stood up on his chair. He clanked his fork against his plastic cup in a mock toast.

"Ahem." he said grinning. "I have decided what were going to be doing this Friday! Its fun, it's creative and everyone can do it!" he said. "Were going to go Karaoke!"

Most of them cheered. Some of them groaned. Sonic sat down and refilled his plate.

It was now Friday morning and everyone was still asleep. A small bird hit its beak against a tinted window, which was shining an eerie glow into a black painted room. A snoozing Shadow was head-first in his pillow. Slowly he pulled his heavy head off the pillow and let out a low groan.

"Urgh." He groaned. W a terrible day, I think I'll stay in bed all day." Shadow fell back into his pillow.

"Shadow!" Ella shouted happily. "It's a wonderful day, why don't you come outside?" she left the room.

"What a wonderful day. I think I'll stay in bed all day." Shadow said, fixing up his sentences. The bird continued to whack its beak against the glass. Shadow held up his gun and shot it at the window, thus killing the bird. Ella marched pack in and pulled the gun from his hand. Shadow glared at her. She then pointed to the door.

Tails shoved his mouth full of fried egg, and felt the pleasant sensation of fatty oils running down his throat. He looked up at Amy and smiled, she was sipping her orange juice through a straw, whilst staring at Sonic. Her eyes were glazed over and a small smile was on her face.

**That's all this chapter. Please review or I wont update.**


End file.
